Fiore Academy
by Weaboo San
Summary: Lucy is going to the well established Fiore Academy where there are mini guilds and all sorts of cool things, what will happen on this trip through Fiore academy? Read to find out!
1. Fiore Academy

**No One's POV**

Today was lucy Heartfilia's first day at the Fiore Academy. There were many other colleges in Fiore, but the college lucy was going to was the best one out of all of them by far. A wizard like lucy had a main goal in life to join a guild so you can make money and friends. In Fiore Academy there were mini guilds, and when you were in a mini guild you had a greater chance to get in the guild that that mini guild was based on. Lucy wanted to get in other the top rated guild in Fiore, Fairy tail. To do that she had to get into their mini guild, but that would take a lot of work.

 **Lucy's POV**

On my first day, i got a tour of the campus of a schedule. "Wow, this school is amazing" I repeatedly (and annoyingly) said throughout the tour. When I got done with my first class I went to my locker, and someone with pink spiky hair approached me. "Are you new here, I haven't seen you around" The boy said. I replied With "Ya, I'm hoping to get in the fairy tail mini guild, and the maybe get into the real fairy tail guild someday." "It just so happens to be that I am in the fairy tail mini guild, and you look like you're a good wizard, I could Put in a good word for you." Natsu said to me, I replied happily "That would be awesome, thanks! Well i gotta get to class, see u soon." Wait, what's your name?" The boy said. "Its Lucy, yours?" "It's Natsu". " See u soon" I said, "Ya, see u soon." Natsu replied

 **Natsu's POV**

Today was my new friend lucy's first day at fiore academy. She Really wants to join the mini guild I am in, I mean who wouldn't want to join it. She was really enthusiastic about it so I said I would put in a good word for her. As a matter of fact, i'm going to see the master so I can put in a good word for her. When I arrived I walked straight to the master's office. Our master Makarov is very open to new people, so i knew he would probably let her in. I asked him "Hey Gramps, I met a new wizard today and I was wondering if she could join the guild." He asked what kind of wizard she was. "SHIT" I Yelled, "I totally forgot to ask her" "Then why don't we ask her now", then I heard on the loudspeaker "Lucy Heartfilia, please report to the fairy tail mini guild, Immediately."

 **Sorry this chapter was kind of short and sucked, This is my first fanfic, Hope you all liked it. The next chapter will be longer (If I can come up with more things! To suggest ideas for next chapter go here:** **/forms/32tel3PhfwtO3GRc2**


	2. The Stamp

**Lucy's POV**

The loudspeaker just told me to com to the fairy tail mini guild, I was so excited. I was thinking thanks natsu, I knew you would live up to your promise. I ran out of class and went to the mini guild, I was so excited that I missed the entrance, i had to turn around and go back into it. When I saw the mini guild for my first time It was so amazing. I walked up to master Makarov's office and saw the master and natsu. Right when I got in the office I was asked what kind of wizard I was, I thought that I was so dumb, I forgot to tell natsu what kind of magic I used. When I sat down I said "I'm a celestial wizard", they were shocked "We have never encountered a celestial wizard before" Natsu and Makarov both said. "You're in the mini guild, we need someone like you in our mini guild." Makarov said, I was so excited It was my first day in fiore academy and I was already In the most popular, and most Powerful guild.  
 **Natsu's POV**  
I Didn't know lucy was a celestial wizard, I should have known considering that she had gate keys attached to her shorts. I'm so dumb.  
 **Mirajane's POV**  
I Heard From the master that we have a new wizard in the guild, and she is a Celestial Wizard! This is our first time having a celestial wizard in the guild, I wonder how powerful she is. Oh there she is now, I have to give people their stamps when they join the guild, to make them an official member.  
 **Lucy's POV**  
Master Makarov told me to go to Mira to get my stamp for fairy tail mini guild, whats cool about the mini guild stamps is that if you get in the real guild they just remove part of the stamp that says mini. I put my stamp on my hand, and I got it in my favorite color pink, I'm so thankful natsu put in a good word for me. I think i might like him, he's so sweet. WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY.


End file.
